oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Crossbow (weapon)
Crossbows are weapons used in ranged combat that require a certain Ranged level to wield. They are different from bows in that they are horizontal and can be held with one hand, allowing a player to carry a shield with the other; another difference is that they use bolts instead of arrows. Non-members are recommended to stay with bows as the crossbows available to them (only the regular crossbow and the Phoenix crossbow) are weak, while members have much better crossbows to choose from. In addition to the various metallic crossbows, Hunter's crossbow, Dorgeshuun crossbow and Karil's crossbow are available in pay-to-play. Crossbows require ammunition in the form of bolts (or racks for Karil's). Crossbows are commonly used in P2P, mainly due to their ability to inflict substantial damage quickly and the ability to use a shield at the same time. Many people use them for PvP combat, and use enchanted bolts for even more power. Crossbows are also cheap on the Grand Exchange, and bolts are always in good supply. Crossbows can also fire mithril grapples for agility shortcuts. Despite being slower then Bows, crossbows are much more accurate, and bolts used with them are more powerful than arrows. Metal crossbows Metal crossbows can be created through the Fletching skill. The stocks must first be cut from logs; the limbs have to be made via the Smithing skill. The player then needs to add those two together and string it with a crossbow string. Most limbs and stocks can be purchased at the crossbow stall in the dwarven city of Keldagrim. *Bronze crossbow *Blurite crossbow *Iron crossbow *Steel crossbow *Black crossbow *Mithril crossbow *Adamant crossbow *Rune crossbow 's "Snipe" Special Attack.]] Other crossbows *Crossbow - Weakest crossbow in the game. *Phoenix crossbow - Obtained from Phoenix hideout in Varrock, used in Shield of Arrav quest. *Dorgeshuun crossbow - Can be bought from Nardok. Lost Tribe required to buy, Death to Dorgeshuun required for the Special Attack. *Karil's crossbow - Obtained via playing the Barrows minigame. *Hunter's crossbow - bought from Leon, it is similar to a Steel crossbow in power and to a shortbow in speed. *Zanik's crossbow - Obtained as a reward from Chosen Commander. Crossbows vs Bows With the introduction of crossbows, use of a bow has decreased as crossbows are much more accurate and only require one hand to use, although many people still prefer to use a bow such as the Magic Shortbow because it is much faster than a crossbow and it has a special attack. Metal crossbows offer a variety of ammunition of which can be enchanted to provide special effects during combat, although currently these enchanted bolts can be quite expensive. Enchanted bolts can hit much higher than arrows, for example ruby bolts (e), which can hit up to 100 on the Corporeal Beast. During PvP, crossbows can be so slow that your opponent can hit you twice before you get your second shot in, so a shortbow would be more preferable. Trivia *Mod Mark confirmed in a Q&A that the dragon crossbow is planned to be implemented into the game eventually. *When a crossbow is fired, there is a recoil-animation similar to that one would expect of a gun, though an actual crossbow wouldn't have recoil as the is thrown forward by the bowstring and the energy moves in that direction . *According to archaeological studies, the Chinese people invented the 1st crossbow. That would explain why the man selling bolt racks would be from the East. *In real life, some crossbows can shoot arrows. *If you look carefully at a crossbow before you fire it, you can see the bolt floating right above the crossbow. Once the bolt is fired, for a split-second, you can still see the floating bolt, even though you just fired it. Category:Ranged weapons